thg_wikis_fangamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The 1st Hunger Games
Introduction The dark days have ended, Panem has finally begun to reform and the Capitol want their revenge. Two children, known as tributes from each district will be randomly selected to participate in 'The hunger Games', an annual event taking place each year in the Captiol. Each tribute, between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be made to fight to the death in a brutal bloodbath for the Capitol's entertainment. Only one tribute will remain, as the victor of the Hunger Games. This tribute's life will turn round and change dramatically, they will live a life of luxury, wealth and maybe fame. Good luck to the tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour. ''- President Miwena'' Hello! These are the 1st Hunger Games on this wiki, done by Mia and Wesley and maybe Anna . This is like a taster to the wiki, and we have invited people to join. Please submit tributes and let us know if you're interested in writing here! Talk-pages , click here ! Rules *As many tributes as you like. *Long and full in detail, we will be selective. *Please comment and give advice to your tributes. *Please support us! *We will accept links, but no on my profiles because we won't go to another wiki. *We will accept reservations over a 24 hour period. *Please use lunaiis instead of pictures. Tribute Form Name: Gender: District: Age: Strengths: Weaknesses: Weapon: Appearance: Backstory: Personality: Interview Plan: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Token: Other: Lunaii: Tributes Day 1: Bloodbath Sian's POV: The launchplate slowly rises, and my view is blocked my a thick mass of darkness as the plate goes through the ground. You would believe I am nervous. Most of the tribute probably are. But I am not. I made up my mind, the second I was reaped. I will meet my fate with no regrets and no worries. What would the point be with regrets? I don't wanna think of regrets when I die. I want to die as myself. I want to know that no one forced me to do anything. That I, even as a competetor in The Hunger Games, is my own leader. On my own side. We reach up to the fresh air. Small rays of light fall, but the shadows makes it quite dark. The shadows, cast by long branches strenching from the tops of the trees, so tall that it is like they are trying to reach past the clouds. We are in a forest glade, where a golden horn shaped figure, a cornucopia lies. Inside it is filled with all sorts of goods. Tents, bread, canteens and weapons. Gigant double-bladed axes, silver bows, and swords so deadly that it looks like they could cut through iron. And before my feet, I find what I was searching for. A lone, singled edges, sharp, knife. I look up and see the countdown on top of the cornucopia. 10...9...8...7... I make ready to sprint, knowing that all I need is that knife. I don't want anyone to rule over me. To force me to do anything. What I do, I do on my terms. That way, I have no regrets. I have the control over my own life. "GONG!" I sprint of the plate, needing none other invitation. I reach what I wanted in less than ten seconds. The knife. I take it all look up and see a girl right beside we at backpack in her hand. Her eyes widen. She has no weapon. No way of protecting herself. I could kill her right now. I raise the knife... and slidt my own throat. I only play these games on my terms... Thyra's POV: Thyra Sarin, the next victor of District Two are the last words I heard from someone who is not in the games. My stylist. My plated rose up and I am standing in a forest, just a forest but in front of us was the Golden Cornucopia, shining in the sun that came through the leaves of the trees. A gong sounded and Thyra sprinted to the Cornucopia, managing to grab a bow and a quiver of arrows. Thyra grabbed a set of knives and attached it to her belt. Thyra watched how this girl, Sian Malley, slit her own throat instead of stabbing another tributes. The blood splattered out of her throat the first second she slit her throat. The girl, Elenca, who was holding the backpack was now red, covered in blood. She spit out all of the blood that came into her mouth but she bumped into Rose Greyser, a strong female from District Seven who managed to get hold of an axe. I quickly grabbed one arrow out my quiver and putting it on my bow. I strengthen the string and I released it. The beautiful, long arrow with the red feather pierced exactly through the eyes of Rose, killing her instantly and saving the girl. She fell face down which caused the arrow to go straight through her head and sticking out on the other side of her head. Next to me Imogene is fighting this boy from District Six, the one that took his shirt of during his interview, making the Capitol crowd wild. He is fighting her, trying to bludgeon her head with a mace. She was trying to stab him with her knives but her life ended soon as Redlow managed to smack her down to the ground. He kept smashing into her head. Parts of the skulls and brains are flying away. A body with just some pieces of her head and lots of blood. Lots of blood.